ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Nelvana Limited was founded in 1942?
If for those of you who are familiar nothing about Nelvana, it's an animation studio in Canada which known for producing children's animated television shows, since its founding in 1971 by Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert and Clive A. Smith But in this alternate reality idea where Nelvana was founded in 1942. List of changes * Nelvana Limited would have been originally known as Valentina Brothers Pictures (1942-1958), then Neptune/Violet Studios (1958-1964), then N.E.L.V.A.N.A. Studios (1964-1971), and then Nelvana Limited (1971-present). * Nelvana Limited would have its original founders named Neptune Landon Valentina, Violet Lucy Valentina and Arthur Line Valentina (not real people, just made up). * Nelvana Limited would've have its own animated cartoon series named Northtoons, which would be the similar concept as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''. * Nelvana Limited would have started as a film production studio before starting an animation studio in 1945. * Nelvana Limited would've known as the first successful non-American animation studio. * YTV would have been an American cable TV channel launched in 1982 before being a Canadian TV channel in 1988 in Canada. * Teletoon would have been an American cable TV channel launched in 1993 before being a Canadian TV channel in 1997 in Canada. * Mr. Young would have been released in 1970 as an animated show rather than being released in 2010 as a live-action sitcom. *Showcase would have been launched in the United States in 1992 before being launched in Canada in 1995. * Birdz would have been released in 1978 rather than being released in 1998 * Life with Boys would have been released in 1988 as a family sitcom rather than 2011 as a teen sitcom. * Nelvana is a company known for its productions for children and families, but in an AU version would also known for producing projects for mature audience. * * * * * * * * * * Information Nelvana Ltd. is an Canadian film production studio owned by Corus Entertainment. Founded in 1942, formerly known as Valentina Brothers Pictures '''(1942-1958), '''Neptune/Violet Studios (1958-1964), N.E.L.V.A.N.A. Studios (1964-1971), it was founded by film producers Neptune, Violet and Arthur Valentina. The company's production logo is a polar bear looking at the North Star. History Shorts and featurettes Series Animated Northtoons * Mr. and Mrs. Mouse (1946-1983, 1992-present) * The Lucky Leprechaun (1946-1983, 1992-present) * * Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf (1946-1983, 1992-present) * *''Peri & Entrée'' (1950-1983, 1992-present) * Jennifer Bird & Zachary Fish (1955-1983, 1992-present) * The Mighty Little Man (1962-1983, 1992-present) * Patricia Platypuss (1972-1983, 1992-present) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jimmy & Heloise (2009-present) *''The Hamster from R.O.D.E.N.T.'' (2009-present) * Beezy, Son of the Devil (2009-2012) * * * * * * 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s 2020s Films Note: (A) = animated 1940s-1950s 1960s 1970s * * * * * * The Sword Attack (1974) * * * * * * * * * * * 1980s * Rock & Rule (1983) * * * * * * On Our Way (1988) * * * Babar: The Movie (1989) * On Our Way: One Year Ago (1989) 1990s * The Nutcracker Prince (1990; co-production with Lacewood Productions, Boulevard Entertainment, and Allied Filmmakers) * On Our Way: Partners In Crime (1993) * * * * * * * * * On Our Way: The Revenge of Sylvia and Jack (1997) * Pippi Longstocking ''(1997) * * * * *''Frosty the Snowman: The Movie ''(1999) * * * * * * * * * * * * 2000s * * * * * * * * ''On Our Way: Lost in London (2002) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2010s * * * * * * * * * Bad Criminal (2014) * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2020s * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Television Note: (A) = animated 1950s-1960s * * Club 300 (1962-1985) * The Lost Note (1966-1977) * 1970s * Mr. Young (A) (1970-1977; co-production with Filmation) * Small Star Cinema (1973-1977) * Birdz (A) (1978-1982) 1980s * Detentionaire (1982-1986) * Mr. Microchip (1983) * 20 Minute Workout (1983–1985) * The Edison Twins (1983-1986) * Look What My Brother Snapped Into (1985-1988) * * The New Adventures of Mr. Young (1984-1989; co-production with Filmation) * * My Pet Monster (A) (1987) * Life with Boys (1988-1992; co-production with Peter Engel Productions and NBC Productions) * * Babar (A) (1989-2000) 1990s * On Our Way: The Series (A) (1990-2005; co-production with DiC Entertainment, Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC, and Columbia Television) * The White Crow Gang (A) (1990-1998; co-production with Curious Pictures) * Rupert (1991-1997) * The Jennifer & Zachary Show (A) (1991-1998; co-production with Sunbow Productions and Film Roman) * * Superior Pizza (1992-1995; co-production with NBC Productions) * * * Family Dog (1993; co-production with Universal Television, Warner Bros. Television and Amblin Television) * * * * The Legend of Araki (1994-2000) * * * Birdz (A) (1998-1999) - an animated reboot of the 1970's TV classic of the same name. * Flying Rhino Junior High (1998-2000: co-production with Big Daddy Productions, Flying Rhinoceros, Inc., Neurones Animation, and STV Productions) * The Northtoons Show (1998-2002; co-production with Studio B Productions, DiC Entertainment and Film Roman) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001; distribution in Canada) * Bob and Margaret (1998–2001) (co-production with Comedy Central) * George and Martha (1999–2000) * Redwall (1999–2001) * Rescue Heroes (1999–2002) 2000s * John Callahan's Pelswick (2000-2003; The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, China Central Television, Nickelodeon Productions, and Suzhou Hong Ying Animation Corporation Limited) * * * * The Fairly OddParents (2001-2005; Seasons 1-5 only; In co-production with Frederator Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio) * Cyberchase (2002-present; In co-production with PBS) * The Mr. Young Comedy Show (2003-2008) * Delta State (2004) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2008) * The Backyardigans (2004-2010) *''Being Ian'' (2004-2008) * Go Away, Jose! (2004-2018; In co-production with Warner Bros. Television and TBS Productions) * * The Legend of Araki: Brave (2005-2011) * Class of the Titans (2005-2008) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (2005-2006) * Di-Gata Defenders (2006–2008) * Grossology (2006–2009) * Ruby Gloom (2006–2008) * * * *''Willa's Wild Life'' (2008-2009; co-production with Futurikon and Googly Digital Media) *''Pearlie'' (2009-2010; co-production with Sticky Pictures) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 ''(2009-2011; co-production with Nerd Corps Entertainment and Mattel) 2010s * * ''Vancouver P.D. (2010-2012) * Club 500 (2010-2016) * Keep Away Island: A Northtoons Production (2010-2013) * Sidekick (2010-2013) * Mr. Young (2010-2013) - A live-action reboot of the 1970's TV classic of the same name. * Life with Boys (2011-2013) - A reboot of the 1980's TV classic of the same name. * Scaredy Squirrel (2011-2013) * Detentionaire (2011-2015) - A reboot of the 1980's TV classic of the same name. * Hotel California (2012-2018) * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (2013-2015) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (2013-2015) * Trucktown (2014-present) * Little Charmers (2015-2018) * Not From Us! (2015-2018) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015-2016) * Ranger Rob (2016-2018) * The ZhuZhus (2016) * Girls vs. Aliens (2016-2019) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Mysticons ''(2017-2018) * ''Go Away, Unicorn! (2018-present) * Bakugan: Battle Planet (2018-present) * Miss Persona (2018-present) * Corn & Peg (2019-present) * D.N. Ace (2019-present) 2020s * The New Edison Twins (2021-2034) * Surf's Up: The Series (2022-present; co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) * Mr. Young Detective Agency (2024-present) * * * * * Cancelled projects Films Television *''Celebutard Nation'' (2009) *''Formula RC'' (2013) Nelvana Media Networks Nelvana Media Networks is a television network company, owned by Corus Entertainment that operated its television channels only in North America, Europe, Middle-East, and Southeast Asia, founded in January 1, 1976. Other media Logo history 1942-1953 Valentina_Brothers_Pictures_1942.png|1942-1953 1953-1964 Valentina Brothers Pictures 1953.png|1953-1958 Neptune-Violet_Studios_1958.png|1958-1962 Neptune-Violet_Studios_1962.png|1962-1964 1964-1971 Nelvana_Studios_1964.png|1964-1966 Nelvana_Studios_1966.png|1966-1971 1971-1995 Nelvana_1971.png|1971-1985 Nelvana Limited logo (1977, On-screen).png|1977-1985 (On-screen) Nelvana Limited logo (1977, On-screen 2).png|1977-1985 (On-screen, A Nelvana Limited Production variant) Nelvana Limited logo (1995, Prototype).png|1995 (Prototype) Nelvana_1985.png|1985-1995 1995-2004 Nelvana_1995.png|1995-2004 Nelvana Limited logo (1995, On-screen).png|1995-2004 (On-screen) Nelvana_2001.png|2001-2004 2004-2016 Nelvana_2004.png|2004-2016 Nelvana Limited logo (2004-2010, On-screen).png|2004-2010 (On-screen) Nelvana Limited logo (2010-2016, On-screen).png|2010-2016 (On-screen) 2016-present Nelvana_2016.png|2016-present Nelvana logo (2016, Film varaint).png|On-screen logo. Nelvana logo (2016, Film varaint, Widescreen).png|On-screen logo (Widescreen version) Assets 'Current' Film and home entertainment *Nelvana Limited **Nelvana Animation **Nelvana Home Entertainment Television *Nelvana Television Other *Nelvana Digital Entertainment *Nelvana Publishing Worldwide *Nelvana Records Trivia * Despite the company was founded by Neptune, Violet and Arthur Valentina, some people think the company was named after Canadian comic book superheroine created by Adrian Dingle in the 1940. Poll /Poll Category:Nelvana Category:Theories Category:What if? Category:TobySilva77's Theories Category:TobySilva77's ideas Category:Alternate Reality Category:Film production companies of Canada Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Film studios Category:Companies Category:Film production companies